Crysia And Patania
Crysia And Patania is a War Mode Boss fought in the Underground Hallow below the Cavern Layer. It is made up of two bosses, both amounting to a large amount of health. They are recommended to be fought in Early Hard Mode, though they can easily be fought after one Mechanical boss because they are hard bosses. The Rod Of Discord cannot be dropped from Chaos Elementals, and Hallowed Mimics will not spawn nor be able to be spawned until they are beaten. Summoning Crysia And Patania will not spawn on their own. They must be spawned with the Chunk Of Discord in the Cavern Layer. If the player ever leaves the Cavern Layer, both of the bosses' max health, defense, and damage will be doubled. The Chunk Of Discord is made with 20 Souls Of Light, 10 Pixie Dust, 50 Pearlstone Blocks, and one Hallowed Mirror (10 souls of light + 1 ice mirror or magic mirror.) The player should then make a large arena for them due to the bosses' size. Recommended gear is the best early hardmode weapons you can get. Once both are alive, they will circle around the player, looking at them. Patania Patania will spawn upon the battles start and call for her cousin Crysia upon reaching 6000 / 12000 health. She spawns with the message "This is Hallowed territory! You support Crimson? You support Corruption? Bad! You have bad time!" Patania has more health and defense than Crysia, but less damage and easier attacks. She mainly floats above the player, shooting Pixie Spikes and Light Lasers a lot of times. She creates a light orb, that she throws at the player. It shoots out many Pixie Spikes in all directions every second, however it only has 250 / 500 HP. She will start repeating this faster and faster the less her health is. The Player must aim directly at her heart to damage her. Under 50% HP, she will get a new attack at the end of her pattern. She will put her hands near her heart, close her eyes and then take the hands off and opening her eyes again, creating a red beam in four directions that deals 80 / 140 damage on contact. It only lasts for five / ten seconds and then it will despawn. In expert mode, under 25% HP, the ray will rotate slowly every time it is shot. When she gets to 5% HP in all modes she will say "Not enough for you? Fine! I make harder then!" and she will create a blast of lasers in all directions every time she shoots lasers. She also gains 5% more damage. She will not drop anything until both Crysia and Patania are defeated. Crysia Crysia deals more damage and has more aggressive attacks than Patania, but is weaker in defense and health. She still has the same hitbox however She will spawn once Patania calls for her, and she will come in the ring extremely quick. Her attack pattern repeats like this: 1: Crysia throws her trident between her and Patania. It will then spin all around twice and shoot magma particles that die when touching blocks and deal 50 / 100 damage. 2: Crysia shoots richochetting bullets that last forever unless they touch somebody and deal 100 / 200 in all directions towards the player. Luckily, they can be deflected back to crysia and deal the same amount of damage (still decreased by her defense) to her, although this will increase her defense by 100 / 200 for 5 seconds. 3:(Expert Mode Only) Crysia will throw her trident down to the bottom of the arena. It will then rotate really quickly and go upwards to the player and then teleport itself to the top of the arena and go down rotating really quickly moving down to the player (It deals 200 / 400 damage on contact) It will repeat this five times and then die. 3/4: Crysia will spawn lava fairies every time she gets hit. Once crysia is under 50% HP she will start shooting a powerful laser beam connecting her and Patania every 30 / 15 seconds. This laser beam deals 250 / 500 damage on contact! Luckily both her and Patania's attacks are paused while this happens. Notes If Crysia is lead into the underworld, she will say "Thanks for leading me to my old home" and will disappear, leaving only Patania in the fight. This is the only time she talks.